Dango Midorishima
Dango Midorishima (ダンゴミドリシマ) is the main heroine and leader of Royalty Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Dango and she's infused with the Indian Hog Deer. Appearance Dango Dango is a young girl with pale peach skin and short, neck-length dark green hair paired with brown eyes and her eyebrows are small and round. She typically wears a white tank top over a light blue long-sleeved shirt paired with white shorts and light blue stockings with white brisk sandals. Her school uniform is a white shirt with a light pink sailor top with one white strip and a light pink scarf with a light pink short skirt. Her socks are white with a green strip and ribbons on the side while her shoes are white with light pink Uwabaki shoes. Her café uniform is a dark green dress with a light green ribbon and white apron with a white bow. Her stockings are white while her shoes are dark green slip-ons. Mew Dango As Mew Dango her hair and eyes turn light green, her hair grows out a little bit longer but stays the same style, she grows a pair of light brown deer ears and a tail. Her outfit is a light green strapless short dress with dark green markings on the top of the dress. Her stockings are dark green while her shoes are light green slip-ons. She also has light green garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark green lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew mark, a dango with a pair of deer ears and a tail attached to it, is on her chest. Personality Dango is a sincere, gentle young lady who wishes to help out everyone she sees and befriends them even if they are crude. She dreams of finding the right person that matches her and likes who she is for who she is, not what she is and having a happy family with them. Abilities Weapon and Attack Dango's weapon is the Dango Spear, a dark green and light green spear that resembles a arrowhead. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle sits near the head. Her attack is Ribbon Dango Echoes. Dango grips her spear and swirls it in front of her which then creates waves of sound that attacks the opponent in a tornado form. Etymology * Dango is the Japanese pronunciation of 'Dumpling'. * Midorishima is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Shima, which translates to 'island'. * Dango is a Japanese dumpling and sweet made from mochiko (rice flour), related to mocha. International Name Changes Royalty Mew Mew * English - Danielle Meadows/Mew Danielle * Italian - Gnocco Midorishima/Mew Gnocco * Cantonese - TBA * Korean - Dumpling Yu (만두 유,Yu Dumpling)/Mew Dumpling (만두, Myu Dumpling) * Thai - Dumpling Himura/Mew Dumpling * Indonesian - Dango Midorishima Royalty Mew Mew Power * Dutch - Danielle Meadows/Mew Danielle * Danish - Dango Midorishima/Mew Dango * Greek - Danielle Meadows * Brazilian Portuguese - Danielle Meadows * Latino Spanish - Danielle Meadows/Miau Danielle * Bulgarian - Daniel Meadows/Mew Daniel * Hungarian - Danielle Meadows/Mew Danielle * Turkish - Danielle Meadows/Mew Danielle * Albanian - Danielle Meadows/Mjau Danielle Both * French - Danielle Meadows * Serbian - Daniel Meadows/Mjau Daniel * Hebrew - Dango Midorishima/Mew Dango * European Portuguese - Daniel Meadows/Mew Daniel (Season 1) Bolinho de Massa Midorishima (Season 2) * Croatian - Daniel Meadows/Mew Daniel Others * Albanian - Gnocco Midorishima/Mjau Daniel Trivia * The Indian Hog Deer is a small deer whose habitat ranges from Pakistan, through northern India, to mainland southeast Asia, which inhabits much of the Indo-Gangetic Plains of Pakistan, northern India, Nepal, Bangladesh, southwestern Yunnan Province in China, all the way to western Thailand. * Her Japanese voice actor also plays Hange Zoë from Attack on Titans. Gallery Mew_Dango.png|Mew Dango Dango Midorishima.png|Dango's School Uniform Dango Midorishima Cafe.png|Dango's Café Uniform Dango Midorishima Casual.png|Dango's Casual Clothing Indian Hog Deer.jpg|Indian Hog Deer Dango.jpg|Hanami Dango Category:Royalty Mew Mew Category:Royalty Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Royalty Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Princess Mew